


rut

by Editingforge



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editingforge/pseuds/Editingforge
Summary: 太鼓卡想出的脑洞，饲主x猫咪象征，没头没尾，爽就完事虽然没有说明是谁但“你”是谁都可以
Relationships: unknown/kujou tenn
Kudos: 3





	rut

你刚进来就看到九条天仿佛发烧一般，趴在自己心爱的小鼓玩具上气喘吁吁，尾巴一下一下的抽打着地面。你赶忙去查看他的情况，但是和以往的感觉又不太对。  
这么说可能有点直白，但事实确实如此，你的猫一发情就是这个样子。你叹了口气，打算身体力行的帮他疏解一下。他想要自己动手，但是解带子的时候只能手忙脚乱。你解下他穿着的浴衣下半身的打底裤，抚慰着他的下身。  
他白皙的肌肤上泛着粉色，就像春天的樱花。你看着天赤红的脸，揉了揉他头上支棱着的耳朵，往里面吹了口气：“我还没起反应呢，你可要努力一下啊，毕竟要满足你的人可是我。”白色的，可爱的小耳朵抖动了一下，仿佛上面细软的毛都立了起来，你知道这是他的敏感点。  
天一边努力的抬起腿，磨蹭着你的下半身，像是对你撒娇一样，隔着裤子撩拨你，你想起在他双腿夹着你让你在上面射精的感觉。你扳过他的脸，让他伸出舌头，用自己的舌头和他的交缠在一起，从嘴角拉出危险的银丝，另外一只手伸到他两腿之间，手指伸到那个洞里，那里已经变得柔软起来了，你不用很快便扩张完成。等结束了之后，你感觉自己勃起了，脱下裤子，扶着自己的肉棒钻进那个让人迷恋不已的小洞。  
“嗯……”与被包裹的感觉一同袭来的还有细微的呜咽声，里面又热又紧，下一秒仿佛就要缴械了，但是不能这样，否则前功尽弃。你并不想让天受伤，安抚的亲了亲他的嘴角之后，开始慢慢动作。你熟悉他的身体，过了一会儿，你就摸索到了他最敏感的那点，他的尾巴紧紧缠绕在你的腿上，这是他很喜欢的证明。  
你还是不紧不慢的运动着，他急不可耐的摇着尾巴，水润的眼睛瞪着你。“好了好了，不要用这种眼神看着我。”你抓着他的大腿拉得更开，然后往他体内大开大合的冲了起来。  
“啊……啊……”  
他高调的呻吟着，这是最美妙的歌声。天抱着你的脖子，留下了抓痕。天该剪指甲了，你想。然后和他一起达到了高潮。天的粉发散作一团，脸色潮红，双眼无神的望着天花板。  
“怎么样？有没有舒服一点。”你从他身体里退出来，你留在那里的体液也流淌着。和他的体液一起弄脏了浴衣。  
结果他反而开始脱衣服了。糟糕，你想起来了，这是发情期，一次疏解显然是不够了。他把衣服扔在一边。露出了白皙的身体。  
他有些不好意思的盯着你。  
“来吧。”  
你坐在床上。他跪在床边，开始舔你还湿润着的下半身。像是平时你给他吃零食一样细细的舔着。猫舌上的倒刺刮得你痒痒的，你伸出手揉他挺立的乳头，另一只手摸着他的耳朵。你能感觉到虎牙在磨蹭着柱身。  
“不要咬，含着就好。”  
他随即张开嘴，含着肉棒一点点收进嘴里，手也没有放松，抚弄着你的双球。他嘴里也和他下面的小穴一样热，而他又有技巧的在用唇舌来服侍你，肉棒对他的嘴而言大了点，但天很熟练。  
不行，再这样下去就要缴械了。你把他的拉上床，翻过身来，把挺立的肉棒重新塞进他的下身，他就这么维持着一个跪着的姿势和你性交，这个姿势他更喜欢，因为很舒服。  
这次你毫不怜惜，直接快速的顶着他的敏感点，速度比得上打游戏时疯狂按按钮。他的呻吟几乎不成调，交合的地方流出上一次交合时的残留液体，在大腿上淌成一片。你看着他白皙得如同雪球颜色的背，一边干他一边拉着他的尾巴，使他被迫抬起上半身时在上面咬了一口，作为他平时调皮咬你的报复。他尖叫起来，射了精，肉穴反射性的缩紧，你终于如你所愿在他的身体里缴械，用精液填满了他。  
你退出来，他眼睛半闭，发情的劲头经过两次高潮也过了，你把他捞起来去浴室清理，换上干净的衣服，爬上床，关灯，结束这一天的疲惫。  
毕竟有的猫喜欢跟人睡，你搂着他想。


End file.
